


Late June

by TheEccentricHummingBird



Series: Late June [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEccentricHummingBird/pseuds/TheEccentricHummingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night Steve can’t remember in January and a strange behaving Danno are connected and it’s worse than he imagined .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late June

Early January.

It was pitch black and the moon and the stars where covered by a blanket of thick gray clouds, it’s never good to run through a garden of remembrance but in Steve’s case it was worse because he’s being chased

“Come on Steve! It won’t hurt a bit I promise!” Steve stopped to catch his breath and looked behind himself

‘Where did he go?’ He pondered, then a piercing agony caused his sight to haze and his knee’s to buckle

“Steve- Come now, I know you can do a lot better than running like a punk!” He elevated the gun to his head but in a swift movement McGarret manage to kick the firearm out of his hand and the man fell to the ground, Steve began crawling since walking wasn’t one of his strengths, the man got up behind him and his lips formed into a sinister grin as he cocked the gun

“Why are you trying to hide?” He chuckled, Steve turned onto his back and with a smirk the gun man said something he couldn’t make out and he pulled the trigger.

…………………………………………………………….

“Steve?” Danny whispered “Steve can you hear me?” A slight moan came from the damaged man lying in the hospital bed

“Steve?” Danny asked again, after what seemed like forever, Steve slowly opened his judgments, Danny let out a breath of relief

“I’ll go get the doc.” Danny beamed and hurried off- Steve on the other hand was not beaming. He upstretched a hand to the back of his head and just as he suspected there was a bandage and his side was patched up to

‘What happened?’ He asked himself, he recalls being at the office last night but that’s it, the next thing he knows he’s here

He attempted to get out of the bed and look around when Danny and Bergman entered

“Steve you need to lay down.” Bergman said Danny rushed over to make sure he did as he was told “What’s going on?” He asked

“A kid found you unconscious in a cemetery.” Danny said, that muddled him even more so than waking up in a hospital- what was he doing at a cemetery? “Steve, do you remember why you were at a cemetery?” Bergman asked

“No.” He said “Steve, do you remember anything?” Danny asked, Steve continued to rub his head “Nothing.”

Doc flipped through his clip board “Well the good news is nothings broken; the bad news is you have a concussion- but our biggest concern is that bullet wound to your abdomen.” Steve relaxed his head against the soft cotton white pillows; he shut his eyes and tried to picture the previous evening

“Don’t worry Steve; it’ll come back to you.” Danny assured Steve opened his eyes and stared at the celling, Bergman felt uncomfortable like he wasn’t enabling them to talk “I’ll leave you two alone.” He gave them both a warm smile and left.

Steve left out a sigh “Danno, I just don’t understand, what the heck was I doing at cemetery last night?” Danny shrugged- Steve notice this wasn’t Danny’s usual behavior, by now he’d be out getting some information, finding clues- thou he was always concerned about him “Steve, don’t worry I’ll find out what’s going on.”

“I have no doubt Danno, the question is- why are you still here?” Danny jumped slightly

“What do you mean?”

Steve sat up again “By now you’d be out, finding clues, getting information.” Danny began rubbing his wrist “Oh, I just wanted to make sure you where okay, that’s all.” Steve raised a brow

“What’s wrong with your wrist?” Danny looked down and quickly stopped rubbing them “I- I um hurt them.” Steve nodded and looked away, he half believed it

“Mr. Williams, there’s a phone call for you.” A nurse said, Steve shook he had not heard the nurse come in

“Thank you.” He quickly turned his attention back to McGarret

“That must be Kono.” Danno said, Steve nodded, without any other words, Danny slowly walked out.

…………………………………………………………………………

“What do you have?” Danny asked Kono over the phone

_“Nothing, the guy must have wiped it clean before he left.” Kono said_

Danny groaned “What about Steve’s car?”

_“Nothing there ether, whoever this guy is- he’s done this before.” Kono said_

Danny raised a brow “So you think this is a professional?”

_“No, but with the style of it, I think it’s linked to Margo Sanders Murder.”_

Danny grinned “So do I, dig deeper and let me know what you find.” He hung up the phone and stood there for a moment, reflecting on Kono’s word

_‘I think it’s linked to Margo Sanders murder.’_

To passersby who didn’t know at all what he was thinking about he appeared slightly amused , he then reached into his coat pocket and took out a yellow piece of paper with a number and dialed it.

……………………………………………………………

Margo Sanders was twenty-one year old college student and expectant mother of twins, that night all Steve could think about was poor Margo, she was brutally murdered in her apartment and he’s pretty sure it was her deadbeat husband –Who if he wasn’t in the hospital he’d be tracking down trying to get on three counts of murder.

Nobody knew why he was so attached to Margo, but he fears if they dig to deep they’re going to find out he’s been keeping secrets.

 

Chapter 2

Is it a normal day like any other?

Or could he just be dreaming?

All he could think about was yesterday, waking up in the hospital, not knowing how he got there. He felt sweat glide on his skin, he usually did not sweat this heavy but his sweat soaked sheets told another story, it told the story about the nightmare he did not want to recall, a nightmare he couldn’t recall, a nightmare that wasn’t a nightmare but a reality, he cringed at the thought he had to sleep another night, the muscles in his skin firmed up causing the hair to stand up on his neck as the door opened and a dark figure appeared in the shadows.

“Hello?” he asked, there was no answer, he gulped down a painful swallow as he dared to ask again

“Hello?” the figure still silent stepped closer to his bed “Danno?” he asked his voice shaky with fear as it threatened to pull him into oblivion as the figure did nothing but get closer and closer

“Who are you?” he asked, the figure on the side of his bed stared into his shadowy eyes as the moonlight barely seeped through the dark clouds

“You should be sleeping.” The form said

“Do I know you?” Steve asked, the man stalked around his bed side

“Yes, you know me very well.” Steve raised a brow for he did not know anyone who would have this behavior

“Then why don’t you tell me your name?” the man laughed and shook his head

“I can’t tell you, not after I do what I have to do.”

Steve returned his chuckle

“Are you here to kill me?” The man nodded and laughed slightly

“See, my boss asked me to do this since- you know- are last encounter, well obviously I didn’t do the job right so,” The shadow pulled out a gun from his side holster “I’m here to correct my mistake.”

“The only mistake you’re going to make is killing me; my second in command will find you.”

The man tittered again "That’s the catch...” He flipped on the light.

(Sorry it’s short :)

Chapter 3

He stumbled into the house as he held the bleeding wound in his side. He was very careful to turn the doorknob all the way back so the latch would be hidden when he closed the door, he slowly turned the knob all the way back and looked around the living room making sure not a soul was around, a chill was sent down his spine as he heard a creaking noise coming from the steps.

"Danny?" Amy asked as she flipped on the light switch, he sighed and closed his eyes and slumped against the door.

“You’re hurt!" Amy said, she ran down the steps to get to her injured spouse,

“What happened?" She demanded, he opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling and said “I’m fine." He used his elbow to push himself off the door.

"No you’re not! You're covered in blood!" His anger built inside, he had not intended for her to be standing there when he came in, he ignored her and headed towards the bathroom to take care of his wound.

"Danny!" She shouted, Danny found himself growing more aggravated by the second, something inside him told him to lash out but something even stronger told him to stay calm and just keep walking.

"Danny!" She put a hand on his shoulder demanding that he stop walking, his body stiffened and he slowly turned around.

He glared into her eyes daring her to glare back, his eyes were like daggers; he then slowly raised a hand as if to strike her, Amy braced herself for what she thought was to come but instead he said “Leave me alone." His voice was so deep and so cold as if the devil was speaking through his lips.

For the first time in her life. Amy was scared of the one man she should never fear.

"Danny? Amy?" A peep said "Is everything alright?" Amy aloud her eyes to look at the little girl standing at the beginning of the stairs with a teddy bear in her arms then she quickly looked back at her husband

"Yes, everything’s fine." She said her voice still shaky, her eyes never left Danny as he began walking to the bathroom again, Amy leaned against the sofa holding her stomach “Amy are you alright?” Amy kept her eyes on Danny as he went into the bathroom and shut the door “Yes, sweet heart I’m fine.” She stared for a few more seconds before she became aware of a hand holding hers, she looked at Lisa and smiled “Come on.” She said, watching her back, Amy went upstairs to put Lisa back to bed.

……

*20 minutes later*

Lisa snuck out of her bed and crept down the hall way to Danny and Amy's bedroom, Amy was at the edge of the bed, crying.

“Amy?” Lisa whispered, Amy looked behind herself, Lisa was coming toward her.

“Lisa, go back to bed.” She said, but Lisa kept walking toward her, knowing the stubborn eleven year old wouldn’t stop, Amy began crumbling up the piece of paper she was looking at.

“What’s that?” Lisa asked Amy shook her head.

“Nothing you should be worried about, just go back to bed- I’m OK.” Lisa shook her head and sat down by Amy

“You’re not OK. I hear you and Danny fighting, every night.” Amy squeezed tears out of her eyes and sniffed. “I’m sorry you have to hear that.” Amy apologized.

“Don’t be sorry. My mom and dad did it all the time before they-“Lisa didn’t finish her sentence fearing she may give Amy a petrifying idea.

“Divorced?” Amy finished, Lisa sighed as she did not mean for Amy to understand what she hadn’t meant to say, Amy stared outside at the beach

“I think we’ve been heading down this road for a while, but I’ve been hoping the boys would save us.” Amy shook her head and looked down.

“But he’s been coming home late, acting strange. He hasn’t played with his sons in months!” She balled her hands into fist “And I keep telling myself it’s because of what happened last year- but even then he wouldn’t be ready for this.” Amy unfolded the paper she crumbled and Lisa read the words and gawked “Oh no, how-” She whispered. Amy looked at her and touched her stomach “Three months.”

……..

Danny turned the shower on and got undress. The warm water felt good on his cold skin thou it stung his wound. But he knew he had to get the bullet out so they couldn’t link him, so they’d never know. And any hospital visit would be putting him at risk. He knew at any moment he’d be getting a call.

The call that would decide his fate.

**\---------------------------------------**

**(As mention on my PF)**

**I know the HF0 1968 fandom is kinda hardcore and full of bullying but please all of you great writers comeback: what would Steve think if we just let this go on? let's not disappoint him- I think he'd be happy if we wrote stories again and ignore those people, don't let ‘raccoons come’ in and take over your house, this was once a booming fandom but now it's died down - if you don't want drama I completely understand, but if you really wanna comeback then we can all get over the ‘raccoons’, so after all that - old writers comeback! New writers please start posting, don't let Steve and Danno and Chin and Kono and Ben (ext.) down! (Thanks to the people who informed me on this problem and who gave me the idea for this)**

**_ #SAVE THE FANDOM _ **

 

Chapter 4

(#Save the fandom)

“Hello?” He whispered.

“Danny, Chin. I’m at the hospital looks like Steve got a visit.” Danny held his breath.

“Is he hurt?” he asked.

“Thankfully, he hasn’t got a scratch on him, but whoever it was, he got hurt pretty badly.”

Danny raised a brow. “How do you know?” He asked.

“There’s blood all over the place, we’ve got some being taken to the lab now.” Danny felt like he needed to loosen his invisible tie.

“I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and leaned on the counter for a bit, trying to come to terms with what he knew was soon to accrue.

\----

“Do you remember what he looked like?”

“There’s nothing to remember, he was wearing a mask.” The officer wrote it down on his note pad.

“But his voice sounded familiar?” The officer asked.

Steve nodded. “Who did it sound like?” Steve felt like biting his tongue, but he knew that he’d understand – he hoped he’d understand.

“Daniel Williams.” He regretted the words as soon as the bounded off his tongue. The officer almost dropped his pen.

“Danno?” Kono exchanged glances with Chin. “Steve, are you sure? Danny has a pretty common voice!” Chin tried to reassure.

“I know.” Was all Steve could say.

“Chin, can I see you for a second?” Kono asked. Chin nodded and they exited the room.

\----------

“You’ve got to be joking Kono! Danny?” Chin was shocked to hear that Kono suspected Danny!

“I didn’t say he did it bruddah! I said he’s been acting suspicious lately.” Chin study Kono from head to toe.

“I agree with the ‘suspicious’- but Kono! Danny’s going through a rough time!”

“He and Amy have argued before Chin, Danny’s stayed with me because of it. But this is different.” Chin had never seen Kono so serious. The usually soft, aloha spirited man was more grave than ever- thou he’s been having the same suspicions as Kono, he’s deiced to keep them to himself.

Just as he parted his lips to reply, Danny came jogging down the hall.

“How’s Steve?” Danny asked.

“He’s okay, just spooked- he’s been asking for you.” Danny nodded and walked to Steve’s room.

\-------

As soon as he entered he felt the tension.

It was so intense a feather would fray.

All eyes were on him. He began rubbing his wrist as he began to feel very uneasy.

“Danno?” Danny jumped at the sound of Steve’s voice as it seemed to have dragged him from a sea of eyes.

“Hmm?” Danny asked.

Steve eyes pointed at his wrist, Danny chuckled. “Nothing, I guess it’s just a habit.”

‘Very new habit.’ Steve thought to himself.

“Are you okay?” Danny asked.

Steve nodded “I’m fine.” Danny took a few steps closer to the bed and Steve backed against the pillows.

“Steve, what’s going on?” Danny asked. Steve was hesitant to tell him what he had just told officer Lukela

“I don’t know.” He lied not knowing what to say.

Danny raised a brow at Steve’s odd behavior, he acted like he was nervous or frightened.

“Danny, can I talk to you for a second?” Duke asked, Danny looked at Duke then back at Steve. “Sure.”

\---------

Amy rolled onto her stomach and moaned at the extreme discomfort of her sore tummy. She flipped onto her back realizing she’s woken herself up- now it’s impossible to go to sleep. She sighed and sat up, she looked to her right and saw Lisa snuggled up with her teddy bear snoring ever so slightly.

She giggled and got out of the bed, she crept over the Lisa side trying not to squeak on the old wooden floor the needed to be replaced. She kissed Lisa’s head and tittered as she responded but didn’t wake up but the tittered quickly fell off as she heard something in the nursery.

She fixed her eyes on the door and the noise continued, she looked at the little girl who’s dead to the world to see if she’d wake up

“Lisa?” Amy shook her shoulder “Sweetheart wake up!” Lisa groaned and turned her head. Amy looked back at the door and saw a tall shadow figure’s wobbly walk toward the bedroom.

“Lisa wake up!” Lisa moaned again and opened her eyes.

“What?” She asked angrily her eyes drifted toward the door.

“There’s someone in the house!” Amy whispered. Lisa rolled her eyes. “Amy, look.”

Amy turned her head as she heard a familiar laugh. “Daniel Jr. Just crawled out of his crib- like he does every night, gosh your paranoid!”

Amy closed her eyes in relief and embarrassment. She looked back at Lisa who was fast asleep.

Amy took a second to regain composure and felt a tug on her night gown, Daniel was looking for her to pick him up.

She smiled at the curly headed little boy and picked him up. “Let’s go to bed okay?” She said as they walked towards the nursery.

“Daddy!” He said, Amy sighed.

“I don’t know where your father is, but I know where you should be.” Daniel kept bouncing like he wanted to get down, he began swinging his body around.

“Daddy!” He whined.

“Why do you keep saying that?” She felt a hand touch her shoulder and quickly turn her around.

Danny had dirt on his face, his clothes where torn and his hair was messy.

“Danny- What happened?” She asked, she put her hand on Danny’s cheek, he winced as the bump on his head hadn’t gone down.

“I’m sorry.” Was all he said before he pulled her into embrace and kissed her. Amy was surprised. He hadn’t kissed her in months. He’s hasn’t kissed like this since there wedding day.

Amy had to remind herself that she was holding a child in her arm, it felt like magic. But as quick as the magic was there- it was gone as he ended it. Amy still had her eyes closed as he pulled away and felt a tug in her arm, she opened her eyes and saw Danny was hugging Daniel Jr.

‘What’s going on?’ she thought.

“Where’s Steven and Lisa?” Amy rubbed her stomach.

“Lisa’s in our room, Steven’s in his crib- What going on Danny? Why all of a sudden have you deiced to show affection?” Danny ignored her and went right to the nursery , she followed him “Don’t wake him up! He’ll be here tomorrow.”

Danny ignored her again and shook the red headed boys shoulder, Steven’s opened his green eyes and looked at his father and smiled

“Hey buddy.” Danny said. He picked him up from the crib and gave him a long hug, Amy watched him as she put Daniel down, she heard him whispering “You be a good boy, okay?” and “It’s okay, I love you.”

“You’re leaving?” Amy asked.

Danny looked at her, tears flooded from his eyes “I’m sorry.” He said as he put Steven down

“Is sorry all you can say?” Amy asked.

Danny couldn’t look at her “You’re leaving me?”

He shook his head.

“Amy, I love you- but I have to go.” Amy blocked the door as he tried to leave.

“No. Not until you tell me what’s going on.” Her voice crackled with emotion.

He didn’t he didn’t answer as sirens got louder, he pushed her out of the way and ran to their bedroom. Amy chased him.

“How could you leave your sons without a father!” she shouted.

Danny kissed Lisa’s forehead quickly as the sirens came closer. “What’s going on?” He gave her a swift kiss and repeated words she found hard to believe. “I love you.” And in a flash he was gone.

Epilogue.

(WARNING CHILD DEATH)

Steve stared down at a little girl, her cold eyes seem to move with wind and her soul seemed to creep along the shore line. Amy stared down in disbelief. Her hands shook and her lip quivered.

“Lisa….” She whispered and turned her head away

“Not again. Not- not Lisa.” Steve wiped his eyes as if to clear them up as this moment was very surreal.

Amy faced the horizon looking out to the distant sunrise, she breathed in a gulp of salty air

“Do you still think he’s a murder?” Amy asked.

Steve had to lean on the colossal rock behind him, the question appeared to knock him off balance.

“Why would he murder his own daughter?” She jeered.

“Why would he become a mass murderer on some type of murdering spree?” She faced him

“Amy-“ She pointed her finger at him “Steve, you’re the only person he has left now other than me, he cant lean on anyone else because everyone believes he’s a murderer!”

“I never said he’s a murderer, I said I have my suspicions.”

“You’re suspicions aren’t right!” As soon as the words finished an echo of gunfire echoed in the air, going the speed, hitting her abdomon, knocking her to the ground.

She grunted with pain as it seemed to flood in her body, filling from head to toe.

McGarret ducked as several more shot’s flew making there dent in the ocean.

When shots subsided, got up from the ground and ran to Amy, who was shaking and crying her hair covered in saltly ocean water.

“Amy, you’re goanna be okay.” She gasped for air “It was him!” She strained, tears ran down her face “I saw him, it was - .”

Steve dropped his jacket in disbelief, he knew what he had thought before.

But this was worse than he imagined.

(Late June part 2 should be up in a few months, I hope you enjoyed this preview:)


End file.
